Between Three Souls
by southparkdudez
Summary: Maka thinks that she can have her cake and eat it too. She is in a relationship with both Tsubaki and Blair. But neither one of them knows that Maka is cheating on them. Will Maka's world stay the same? Will her lovers find out about her distrusting ways?
1. The Meister, The Weapon, and The Cat

Maka woke up at the sound of her alarm buzzing off. She tried to move but couldn't pull her body up. She turned her head and saw what kept her grounded to the bed. The purple haired cat-girl snuggled up to her lover's small body.

"Umm Blair can you get up please?" Maka stated hoping to release the older woman from her slumber. Blair's eyes fluttered opened, she yawned, stretched a bit, and adjusted her eyes for the morning light. She looked over at the honey-blonde meister and smiled. She put her face next to the young girls cheek and gave it a smootch.

"Good morning Maka, do I really need to get up I'm sooooo comfy." She nuzzled Maka's cheek as she said this. Maka just sat there and blushed a little, she tried pushing the cat-witch off of her but to no avail.

"BLAIR!" She shouted. "I'm serious I need to go to class if I don't I'll get in trouble." Blair pouted but knew she had to move. Maka uncovered the blanket from her body, she was wearing nothing underneath. She looked at her naked body, she had bite marks and claw marks everywhere.

"Dammit Blair I told you to go easy last night, now I look like I have a problem or something if people see these." She moaned worried people would find out, including Tsubaki. _OH GOD TSUBAKI, how will she feel? _Maka thought to herself. The scythe meister swallowed hard fearing the worst. _Crap she'll probably hate me for lying to her, but then how mad will Blair be if she finds out about me and Tsubaki. _She shook this thought from her mind. If she was able to hide it this long then it would be ok for a little while longer. Through out her thinking she hadn't notice but Blair was licking her neck and cozying up to her. Maka just sighed and tapped the cat-girl. Blair looked up and realized it was time to stop, she got of Maka. The young girl got up and put on a pair of light gray panties. She grabbed her usual plaid skirt and white shirt vest combo. She then put on above the ankle socks and grabbed her shoes. She wore a similar outfit everyday to school. She then put her honey-blonde hair into pigtails and grabbed her books. She headed off for school and tried not to be late.

Arriving at the front door she saw Tsubaki waiting for her as normal. Maka huffed her way right next to the weapon.

"H-hey, why aren't you in class?" Maka asked the black haired girl. The taller girl eyed the shorter on. Her indigo eyes piercing Maka's soul. She just smiled and got closer to the scythe meister and kissed her on the lips. Maka yelped into the kiss as she was taken back but soon melted into it. They stood there and fought for dominance over the kiss. They finally broke the kiss after a while. Maka's cheeks were flushed red from the excitement.

"Tsubaki w-what was that for?" Maka blushed harder after the question was asked. The weapon just smiled.

"It was because I miss you Maka." She kissed the girl again. "Hey you wanna hang out tonight? I got a movie we can watch." She waited for her girlfriends response. Maka just stared off into space. Not knowing how to respond or say. She had plans with Blair later tonight but the witch has been too clinging lately, plus she hadn't had alone time with Tsubaki for a while.

"Ummm sure I'll leave with you after school." She took Tsubaki's hand and they both walked into class. As they stepped through the halls they saw both Soul and Black Star chatting. The two boys turned and walked up to their partners.

"Hey Maka took you long enough. Did you and Bla-" Soul was cut off by his meister's hand. Tsubaki looked at the honey-blonde girl.

"Umm what's that about?" She asked.

"Nothing just Soul being a dumbass." Maka glared at the white haired boy. Soul gulped and knew he should stop while he was ahead. Black Star started to giggle at the situation but stopped as both Maka and Tsubaki gave him a death look. All four students went to class and sat at their spots. Black Star laid his head down on the desk, Soul kicked up his feet and decided to nap, but Tsubaki and Maka sat next to each other, not even paying attention to Professor Stein.

"Uh hem! For those not listening!" Maka turned to the middle of the class and went pale. Stein was glaring at the four of them. She can tell he was pissed as he twisted his screw to try to calm down.

"They will be given a detention, served at my house!" The whole class shuddered. Maka poked Tsubaki to get her on track.

**After School.**

Tsubaki dragged Maka out the door almost tearing her arm off. She was trying to get to her apartment and surprise Maka. She didn't really tell the meister the whole truth, yes there would be a movie but there will also be other 'things'. Maka tried to catch up but couldn't, she finally got the japanese girl to slow down.

"Tsubaki calm down, its the weekend we have thre-." She was stopped as the other girl kissed her.

"Maka do me a favor sweetie." She asked as nice as she could. Maka just shook her head up and down in response.

"Be quiet for a bit." This time her tone was a bit stern. Maka did as she was told, she never told her but Tsubaki could get really scary. Heading in the apartment Tsubaki threw on the light. The place was clean and neat, the couch which Maka had slept on before was black with yellow stars everywhere. Tsubaki sat down on it and motioned Maka over. Maka took her shoes off first then jumped on Tsubaki surprising her. Both girls burst into laughter and they lightly kissed each other. Tsubaki pushed bangs of hair out of Maka's face and kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

"Soo Tsubaki what's the movie we were gonna watch?" Maka snuggled up to her lover hoping it was a romantic movie. Tsubaki started petting Maka like a cat.

"Well its called 'Ju-On The Grudge'." With that statement Maka shot up and eyed the black hair girl.

"WHAT!" Maka shouted. "A HORROR MOVIE!" She got off of Tsubaki and sat in the coach and shivered at the thought of a dead japanese girl making gurgling noises. She turned to Tsubaki to ask her to switch movies but expelled a scream instead. Tsubaki had her hair over her face and made a boo noise. She looked at Maka and started laughing.

"Maka that was too cute of a scream." She picked up the girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Maka just glared at her with her emerald eyes. A bead of sweat ran down Tsubaki's head as she put on a false smile. _Well shit. Looks like I made her angry. What to do? _Tsubaki then kissed Maka on the cheek again. Maka kept the same angry expression on.

"Not gonna work Tsubaki and now I'm not in the mood." She got up and headed for the door.

"Wait! Maka don't go." Tsubaki pleaded. Maka turned to her with a curious face.

"Look I'm sorry I'll make it up to you, what do you want to do the most?" Tsubaki smiled trying to cheer up her girlfriend. Maka put her hand on her chin and thought hard. Then a devious smile crept on her face.

"Hmmm well you could always…." Tsubaki listened closely ready for anything. "Strip for me." Maka finished. Tsubaki's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her cheeks went as red as a strawberry. Maka just started to laugh and hugged Tsubaki, squeezing her arms around her stomach. She put her mouth next to the taller girl's ear.

"You are so sexy you know that." She squeezed her again making her breast bounce. Tsubaki moaned a little, she was enjoying this all too well. Plus the way Maka was talking, not in a million years did Tsubaki every thought that was possible.

"Maka you are a little pervert." She chuckled trying to hide the fact that she was the real perv.

"Uh huh really?" Maka took her hand and reached down for Tsubaki's core, she was satisfied to find out that it was all wet and slippery down there. Ahhh was all Tsubaki could wanted Maka to continue, to have her be Maka's only.

"Well?" Maka asked. Tsubaki looked at the scythe meister and realized. She started by undoing her top and then sliding her kimono off. She wore a pair of white panties and a white bra with stars of them. Maka began to drool a little. Tsubakis breasts bounced with every step and Maka wanted to grab and touch them so bad, but held off. Tsubaki was turning redder and redder but continued for Maka's enjoyment. She then slid her bra off and revealed her breast, her nipples hard from being told what to do.

"My my does Tsubaki like being submissive?" Maka teased. She walked up to the half naked girl and wrapped her arms around her neck. Tsubaki and Maka stared into each others eyes, they slowly went into a kiss and stayed like that for a few minutes. Maka broke the kiss first and nipped at Tsubaki's neck. The weapon moaned as she felt the smaller girl's lips press on her neck. Maka then bite down really hard and was rewarded with a yip from Tsubaki. She looked up and smirked. The meister then lowered her head and started playing with Tsubaki's breasts, she put one nipple into her mouth and teased the raven-haired girl. Tsubaki let out lustful moans as Maka sucked on her harden nipples. She tilted her head back drowning in the pleasure from her girlfriend. She put her hand on the scythe meister's head and enjoyed the feeling. Maka stopped her conquest and kissed the weapon on the lips.

"Naughty girl, enjoying such a perverted act." Maka kissed Tsubaki again. She stuck her tongue in the weapons mouth and played with her tongue. They both moaned into each other and their faces were blushing majory. Maka slightly pushed Tsubaki onto the couch and laid on top of the weapon. Tsubaki wrapped her arms around Maka's back and pulled her in to deepen the kiss.

"MEOW!" Both of the girls stopped what they were doing and turned to the window. Maka's heart stopped beating as she recognized the purple fur of the magical cat.


	2. Between Love

"Oh its just you Blair. Ummm could you maybe come back at another time." Tsubaki cut the silence off hoping the cat would understand. Maka just gulped hard.

"Umm m-maybe we could continue this another time Tsubaki, its kinda awkward now." Maka hoped the weapon would agree and then maybe she'd be in less trouble. Blair puffed into her human form. She was wearing her typical purple bra with a jacket over it, and jean short shorts with boots. She walked over to Maka and yanked the scythe meister off of Tsubaki. The indigo girl was surprised as why the witch was doing this to her girlfriend.

"H-hey don't be that way Blair, me and Maka were having a moment." She was stopped by Blair's expression of anger and hurt. The purple hair woman held the girls arm tightly, almost squeezing off blood supply.

"OW Blair that hurts!" Maka exclaimed.

"REALLY!?" Blair shouted. "That HURTS? What about the feeling that you've been cheating on me with this jap whore!" The words stung both the meister and weapon. _Cheating? _Tsubaki thought that word over and over. Not only did that word hurt but the fact that Blair would use racial slangs hurt just the same.

"I-I can explain!" Maka tried pleading with the cat-witch. "I uhhh I uhhh…." She sighed knowing she was caught red handed. "Ok I admit it I'm cheating on both of you."

"WHAT!" Both the weapon and Blair screamed. Tsubaki was now coldly staring at Maka. He facer shown anger more than hurt. Maka stood there with tears in her eyes, she didn't want it to be like this. She just loved Blair and Tsubaki both, maybe if she had told them that she couldn't choose or that she wanted them both, things might be different than they are now. Tsubaki putting her clothes back on walked toward the other two girls.

"So let me get this straight Maka Albarn!" She never averted her gaze. "You said you loved ME! And then you go off and lie and cheat on me?" Maka didn't say or do anything.

"More like she lied to me about you." Blair retorted. Maka's eyes teared up more, her face all wet and her nose clogged up with snot. Her heart started to ache, was she going to be all alone? Would Tsubaki and Blair leave her. Maka looked up and saw both of her lovers staring down at her, faces with disappointment on them. She knew they wanted an answer. She took a deep breath.

"I-I…. I just love both of you ok!" She grabbed both of their legs and started crying again. She sat there for a few minutes until her eyes were all dried up. She looked up again and was met with the same faces.

"Um s-so w-what n-now?" Her voice trembled. Tsubaki and Blair looked at each other, stern faces were exchanged. Then they looked at Maka, who was scared and looked weaken from the emotions. Tsubaki being the most caring one let go of her anger and sat next to Maka and hugged the meister. Maka embraced the hug and held onto the weapon tightly. Blair just stared at the two feeling like she was gonna be sick. The honey blonde looked up at the cat-witch.

"B-Blair I-I love you t-too." Blair looked down at the young meister and just scoffed. She soon sighed and knelt down next to Maka and looked her in the eye.

"Maka I love you too, but." Maka waited for her to continue. "You need to tell me these things ok. I love you and only you." The magical cat kissed the young girl on the lips. Maka melted into the kiss but broke it off short. The scythe meister then looked at Tsubaki worried that made her even more angry. Tsubaki just smiled and kissed her too, Maka closed her eyes and moaned a little. She was confused, what happened to all the anger? She couldn't have been off scott free the easy could she? Maka just looked at them and rubbed her eyes. She was happy that the yelling stopped but she was still very confused. _Crap what do they have planned? Or are the just saying they forgive me? _She was so worried.

"D-do you guys really forgive me?" She asked timidly and held onto Tsubaki. Blair looked at Tsubaki then Maka.

"I forgive you, for now. But." Blair stated and gave Tsubaki a seductive look.

_OH SHIT! What is Blair thinking now? _Maka shouted in her head. Suddenly Blair gave a smooch on Tsubaki's mouth. The weapon practically yelped right into the witches throat. Blair put a hand on the dark haired girls head and held her there, soon the girls both closed their eyes and enjoyed the embracement. Maka's eyes widened at the surprise and she just watched. As Tsubaki and Blair moaned into each other and traded saliva, the scythe meister stared at them, and started to get turned on. The two girls finally broke the kiss that they so much enjoyed.

"W-wow Blair." Tsubaki said. "That.. you are a really good kisser." Blair just smiled and chuckled.

"You too Tsubaki, looks like Maka has taught you my secrets." She turned to the honey-blonde girl, whose reaction was to turn red. Tsubaki and Blair just laughed, which caused Maka to turn redder.

"Umm so what kind of a relationship are we in?" Maka broke up the laughter. Tsubaki and Blair Blair looked at each other.

"Well we can be on big couple if you want Maka." Tsubaki said. She reached for the girls head and kissed her.

"Yeah Maka me and Tsubaki can be your lovers." Blair then kissed her on the lips. Maka sat there dumbfounded, her imagination racing on what all three of them could do together. A fountain of blood shot out her nose and she fell back with a smile on her face.

"T-thr-threesomes." Is all she could mutter. The taller two girls giggled. They picked up Maka and put her on the couch, she gazed off into space, still drowning in her perverted dreams. Tsubaki got some tissue papers and wiped the blood lines off of Maka's face. She then gave the girl a light kiss. Tsubaki moaned and moved onto Maka's neck.

"I remember where we were now." She said and continued nip on the scythe meister. Blair decided it was time for her fun too so she started to rub Maka's thigh. The girl squirmed under the double pleasure coming from both of her lovers.

"Ahhh this might be too much for me." She moaned. Blair crawled her hand up closer to the girl's core, she felt wetness as she got closer.

"Is someone horny?" The purpled hair girl said seductively, her hand got closer to the girl's pussy. Maka moaned more as she waited to be 'served'.

"Maka do you like this." Tsubaki asked? "You like getting fucked by two girls you perv?" She kissed her neck again. Maka shook her head yes, to busy to speak from all the pleasure.

_Shit I need to cum now, but how do I get them to stop teasing me? _Maka thought to herself, then she got an idea. She start to unbutton her shirt.

"Ahh jeez its way to hot in here, would you two help me?" She gave both of the girls a wink. Tsubaki was the quickest to respond and started pulling up on the shirt and exposed Maka's small breasts. She looked at them and smiled but her face shown confusion.

"What are all these marks on your chest for?" She asked worried that there was a fight or something. Maka looked at her breasts and laughed.

"Ohh yeah I forgot to tell you Blair and I like to get rough during sex so Blair marks me. Don't worry Tsubaki they go away." Maka held the weapons face in her hands and kissed her. Blair whispered into Tsubaki's ears.

"I can mark you to if you want. Meow" Tsubaki moaned into Maka's mouth and felt her lust grow. All three girls were in a haze of hornyness, their cores dripping wet.

"I think its time the party kicked it up a notch." Blair said as she took of her jacket and then bra.

"Hows about a threesome?" She winked at the weapon and meister. The girls followed the witch and started stripping also. Maka was down to her socks and shoes only and Tsubaki in her white panties. They were about to get into position when suddenly the apartment door flew open with a signature "YAHOO" being shouted. The girls looked at the doorway and saw a spickey light blue haired kid standing there.


	3. The tools of love

**Author's note.: Sorry for the delay I've been sick for a week and then I've had writers block. I hope you enjoy the ending I put in this story. ~Cho**

Black Star stood in the doorway with his fist held up high. His eyes were closed at first.

"The great and mighty Black Star is here!" He shouted, he opened his eyes and they widen as blood shot out his nose. He staggered back a bit but stood his ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING IN?" His voice echoed through the apartment. Maka and Tsubaki screamed and covered themselves while Blair just sat there eyeing the loud assassin.

"BLACK STAR I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HOME TODAY!" Tsubaki yelled at him and threw a ninja star in his head. The blue hair kid flew on his back with the weapon sticking out his forehead. Black Stars face was now covered all in blood. He got up and plucked the star out and turned around.

"Y-yeah I see why you said that now. I'll just be going." He stumbled out of the place and shut the door. Maka finally heaved a breath out.

"I thought he would never leave." She let her arms fall to the ground and nuzzled up to the indigo eyed girl. She then kissed the girl's neck and they both relaxed.

"M-Maka you know how to untense me." The weapon said. She held the meister close. Both girls then yelped as Blair joined the kiss. The magical cat smiled and kissed both of the girls. Tsubaki cupped the purple girl's hair and stuck her tongue in the witch's mouth. Maka nipped at Blair's neck and licked the spots she bit. Blair moaned as she was double teamed by her lovers. Tsubaki grabbed the girl's left breast and squeezed tight. Every time she squeezed she was rewarded with a moan. Maka decided it was her turn to pleasure Blair so she grabbed the other breast and swirled her thumb around the nipple. Maka was satisfied once the nipple was erect and she start pinching and tugging on it. Tsubaki got bored with this teasingness and moved onto Blair's lower parts. She lightly kissed her way down, she left smooches around the girl's stomach. She put her hand of the metallic zipper of the short shorts Blair was wearing and pulled down on it. The cat witch held her ass in the air so Tsubaki could pull her pants down. She wore purple panites that had pumpkins on them. The weapon could see a soaked spot in the middle of the underwear that got wetter and wetter as time went on. Tsubaki rubbed her index-finger on the spot, Blair just squirmed and moaned yearning for release.

"Hmmm do you like that Blair? Is this how Maka touches you?" Tsubaki asked as she continued to circle her finger. Blair shook her head up and down as she released little moans. Tsubaki continued to dominate the witch and pressed her finger harder on Blair's flower. The weapon soon decided that the barrier between her finger and Blair's pussy had to go, so she pulled down on her panties and threw them somewhere in the room. Tsubaki inserted a finger into the cat's core and stroked Blair's clitoris with her thumb. Blair sat there and moaned in ecstasy, she groped Tsubaki's breast to share the pleasure. Maka watching the entire time decided to play with Tsubaki some and she crawled behind the black hair girl and started rubbing her spot. Tsubaki moaned as she felt herself get wet and her white panties turned a wet grey. Maka stopped and spread her fingers apart, stickiness threaded between them. Maka toyed with the weapon a little longer, pushing her fingers slightly in and then quickly releasing them. Maka enjoyed being dominate over Tsubaki. Maka decided to remove the indigo eye girl's underwear, she look directly at Tsubaki's wet pussy. She traced her finger around the girl's vaginal lips , Maka smiled as she heard light soft moans come from her girlfriend.

"You two are so naughty, I think its time for some punishment. Don't you think Blair?" Maka said to both the girls as Blair's eyes widen with excitement. Tsubaki had a face of worry on as she didn't know what to expect.

"Blair could you please go get the 'tools'." Blair nodded and went off in her cat form and headed to Maka's and Soul's apartment. With Tsubaki and Maka all alone now the two girls stared at each other and smiled. _SHIT what is Maka thinking of doing. _Maka crawled towards Tsubaki and smooched her on the lips. They danced their tongues together and held each other tight. _Shit I'm falling for this sweet act. _Tsubaki's mental voice yelled. Maka looked at her lover and smiled.

"Tsubaki we won't go too rough I promise. If we do get too rough tap me or Blair twice, and when you think you gonna cum, tap us three times." She laid her head down on the weapon's shoulder. Tsubaki sighed in relief. The front door of the apartment creaked opened as Blair walked through with a box of "tools". The tools consisted of a riding crop, handcuffs, a ball gag, and various other perverted items. Tsubaki's jaw dropped at the objects that were in the box. She blushed as she saw the purple strap-on. Maka laughed and decided to fish out the handcuffs, she locked one cuff around her right wrist.

"Blair I need to be punish for what I've done." Blair nodded and pulled the meister's arm behind her back and latched the final cuff. Maka blushed a little and sat down on the floor.

"Do I have the right to talk since I've been bad?" Maka looked up hoping for a less severe punishment.

Blair's eyebrows went slanted and she shook her head no. She grabbed the ball gag and the honey-blonde girl whimpered. The cat-witch knelt down and put the ball next to the girl's mouth. Maka backed up and whimpered more. Blair huffed in annoyance and grabbed the girls face and force her mouth open. The taste of rubber filled Maka's mouth as the ball was inserted and strapped on. Blair smiled as the scythe meister's voice was muffled.

"Now Maka turn around and show me your ass bitch." Blair said aggressiv;y. Maka did as she was told and turned around on her knees and bent down, her head lying on the floor. Her thighs and pussy were wet with excitement and Blair smiled as she grabbed the riding crop. Tsubaki sat a watched to see what Blair had planed. A loud smack was heard as the riding crop hit Maka's left buttcheck leaving a pinkish red mark. The girl moaned in pain but loved it all the same. Blair repeated the process until the girls check was bright red. Tears formed around Maka's eyes from the pain and she breathed in hard.

"Maka are you ok?" Blair asked hoing she didn't go over board. Maka looked up and shook her head up and down. She wiggled her ass at the wotch, Blair just chuckled.

"Ohh Maka you pervert." She walked over and removed the ball gag. Maka breathed in some more and eyed the cat-girl.

"H-hey I want some more Blair please." Sweat dripped off her head as she half-smiled. Blair knelt down and kissed the girl on the lips and broke it off short.

"I think you've had enough Maka." Blair smiled knowing Maka would do anything to be punished, Blair had a deviant smile come on her face. Maka pouted and looked down at the floor.

"You're so mean Blair." She whined. "You bitch." Maka looked at the purple hair girl hoping she would receive more smacks. Blair just smiled and replied.

"Yeah I know Maka." She walked over to Tsubaki and sat next to the weapon.

"So you guys do this all the time huh?" The raven hair girl said. She eyed the emerald girl cuffed on the floor.

"Yeah we do Tsubaki, but now Blair's being mean." Tsubaki got up and sat next to Maka, she eyed the whip marks on the girls ass. She lightly touch them and the honey-blonde girl winced. Blair's face showed anger.

"Don't!" She shouted. "This is her punishment, she would just enjoy the pain." Tsubaki looked at the witch and understood.

"Well I couldn't agree more, she has been bad." She looked at Maka, whose face was in shock and in hurt. Maka squirmed needing release and she looked at her lovers.

"You guys are mean, please at least finish me off I need to cum so bad!" she pleaded her heart out. The other two girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay Maka but what will you do for us?" Blair asked the lustful meister.

"I'll eat you out, finger you, crawl like a bitch, let you pound my ass I don't care." Tsubaki's eyes widen with each proposal given her.

"I like all three what about you Blair?"

"Hmmm I' found of the last one the most." She smiled as she turned her head to the strap-on. Maka gulped as she knew Blair would get way too rough but she didn't care. She used her fingers and spreaded her cheeks apart.

"Here you go Blair, use me like you want." She blushed as her cuffed hands showed her asshole.

Blair smiled and put on the purple dildo and walked towards Maka. She slowly inserted the rubber cock into the girls hole. Maka gasped in pain while Blair moaned. Feeling the tightness around the dildo Maka knew it was too much.  
"OW!" She shouted. "Blair careful we've never done this. Blair just hushed the girl and continue to push the dildo in. Tsubaki decide she wanted in this fun, she walked in front of Maka and showed her pussy.

"Lick." She commanded the meister. Maka lifted her head and stuck her tongue out. She licked the weapon's lips and clit like a lollipop. All three girls were moaning in the ectasy of the room. Blair sped up her process and roughly pumped into Maka, the force shoved the honey-blond girls face into Tsubaki's pussy. Tsubaki grabbed the girls hair and held her face there.

"F-faster bitch" She said and Maka di as told. The moaning got louder, Maka got wetter as time went on. Tsubaki was the first to cume ans she gripped Maka's hair harder and screamed. Maka huffed and licked up Tsubaki's sweet cum. Blair kept pumping in and out of Maka.

"J-just me and you sweety." Blair kissed Maka's neck as she sped up the process and went harder. Maka moaned out loud as her asshole was attacked by the rubber strap-on. Blair huffed harder and harder, she felt herself ready to cum and bit her lip.

"Maka! Shit I think I'm gonna cum." She said in the girls ear.

"M-me too." Blair stopped what she was doing and took off the strap-on and went into a 69 position. Maka started eating out Blair, and Blair started on Maka. Both girls blushed harder as their tongues licked each other out. Blair sat down hard on Maka and cummed on her face and Maka cummed over the floor. Blair used her tongue to clean up the stickiness and Maka cleansed Blair.

All three girls huffed and eyed each other.. Finally Maka broke the silence.

" I-I love you guys." She huffed.

Tsubaki and Blair crawled towards Maka and nuzzled up to her.

"We love you too Maka." With that the girls fell asleep and cuddled with each other. Later that day Black star walked in on them and received a book to the face from Maka. Soul soon found out about Maka and had a huge nosebleed. Death the Kid found out and pondered on the symmetry. Spirit went into a coma once he found out his daughter was a lesbian. Lord Death was supportive of the meister's relationship though as odd as it seemed. While everyone else just acted like it was normal. Maka was finally between her two favorite souls.

**THE END. **


End file.
